lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces
The Official Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF) is a universal military superalliance comprised of billions of powerful empires and superempires, originally created as a major military force against the Universal Supersystem during the Great Universal Revolution, active from Age 1113 to 1125. It was, and remains, the largest warforce and alliance to ever exist in the multiverse. The GUAOF was immediately dissipated following the end of the Great Universal Revolution. Overview Like the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP), it is a large alliance of powerful miltaries, however, extremely much larger, on whole-universal scale. It is a superalliance, which means it is an alliance of alliances. The GUAOF contained over 750,000,000,000 galaxies (half of all 12 universes), all with 100 billion planets, which means a lot of soldiers. It is very diverse and contains many types of governments (dictatorships, monarchies, democracies, etc.), however, they came together to reach a common goal of opposition; to take down the corrupt elite which secretly controlled most of the universe for millions of years. Formation Exactly one month after UAGP leaders were invited to the Universal Embassy, an extremely secretive council-of-powers was held deep in an abandon temple on a barren planet in the South Quadrant. The most prominent and powerful universal leaders were invited by KJ a day earlier, and told to not tell anyone anything about the meeting or what would come of it. Several UAGP and Lookout Crew members also were invited. This would be known as the Christmas Council, for it took place 25 December 1112. Everyone showed up (including Avallec'h, Nami, Kasai, and Erebus), and KJ met them in a secret room locked with a magic seal in the temple. Here, KJ told them his thoughts and theory on what was going on. He had seen strange soldiers and bases open up weeks earlier around the universe. He said he suspected that the Universal Supersystem (which most of the people there were unaware of, as usual), the backbone of control within the universe secretly for millions of years, felt it was losing its power in recent years, due to specific democratic influences (brought on by KJ himself mostly), inciting large riots, rebellion and tensions to rise everywhere overthrowing non-democratic governments, and that they may be preparing to 'get their power back' through force. KJ advised everyone to begin preparing for a possible oncoming superwar between major universal alliances. He then proposed, with the leaders, to form a major alliance of the universe's most powerful empires that oppose the System. They organized a system and officially signed the document, officially creating the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF). Everyone shook hands and left the temple. Now, the future seems even more bleak. Great Universal Revolution Grand Universal Armed Forces The Grand Universal Armed Forces was the official full-scale military of the entire GUAOF, consisting of over 50 billion galaxies worth of planets and soldiers (about 40% of the universe). The military, like the Elite Sentinel Force of the Universal Supersystem, is made of billions of diverse armies, militaries, alliances, and superalliances. It is extremely diverse and the largest military ever organized in universal history. Branches *'Army - '''deal with ground troops, major weaponry development, land-tactics *'Navy - 'deal with space warships, massive fleets, space-tactics *'GUAOF Magical Armada - 'powerful skilled mages who use their magic to manipulate space and create barriers of energy/magic, versatile *'Elite Ops '- elite trained soldiers for more high-duty or stealth missions *'Space Guard - '''protect planets and borders, provide defense Ranks * Troops - * Elite Troops - * Corporal - * Sergeant - * Sergeant Major - * Lieutenant - * Lieutenant Major - * Captain - * Colonel - * Colonel Major - * Master Elite - * General - * Master Commander - position held by Kuzon Jr.. Holds supreme power over all GUAOF decisions. Technology and Transport * Cruisers - ** A100-900s ** B100-900s ** C100-900s ** D100-350s * Power Stations - * The Terracus - extremely large powerful supership with extreme destructive power through a large net emitted from its sides that destroy all energy/magic in its path. *Much more Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II